Supergirl-Arrow one shot
by Voight01
Summary: After the events with the Black Mercy Kara calls Oliver for some advice. Set as an epilogue to 'Same goal different methods'.


**Set during Supergirl's 'For the girl who has everything.' I have been tinkering with this idea for a while and was considering it an ending to same goal. But given my life outside writing is hectic, what life isn't, I thought I'd post it as a one-shot. Like all my other stories comments and questions are available and I may be adding more one-shots in the future.'**

* * *

Kara headed back to her apartment the events of the day were really taking its toll on her, after re-experiencing the loss of her home world again due to Non's Black Mercy and then losing Astra in the ensuring battle that followed she needed someone to talk to. Not James or Winn or even Alex or her cousin but someone who understood what it was like to experience hardship, someone whose life was suddenly changed in an instant like hers was, someone who knew the pain of loss firsthand. Kara pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts list until she found the name she was looking for: Oliver.

'So you were on an acid trip caused by a giant alien leech?' Oliver asked on the other line in incredulity. The lair was empty, after a successful mission in stopping the Ghosts from raiding a Star City chemical plant the rest of the team had already left for the night leaving Oliver to catch up on some solo work until his friend called after returning from a routine patrol. Having filled him in on the events that had transpired even Oliver was shocked at the day Kara had gone through, an alien parasite that could affect someone with lifelike hallucinations was something in the 'new one' list.

'Being someone who can't be influenced by drugs I wouldn't know.' Kara joked before her toned returned to seriousness. 'But what I saw and felt seemed real, my parents, Clark, even a good version of my aunt Astra, everything of my life back on Krypton was exactly as it was and for the first time in a while I was happy'

'Why am I sensing it wasn't all peaches and cream?' Oliver delicately asked.

'The longer I stayed the more of my Earth life….my real life I started to forget.' Kara sighed 'Alex literally had to fight to get me to remember so I could snap out of it and that was after I knocked her out and nearly had her sent to the Phantom Zone.'

'Kid, as tempting as it was, it wasn't real. You were able to break free in the end, anyone else wouldn't have had the strength to crawl out.' Oliver assured in a tone that sounded a mix of sympathy and admiration.

'That's the thing Oliver I wanted to stay so badly.' Kara admitted 'Even though deep down I knew it was all too good to be true...' Kara was at a loss for words it wasn't that she hated her life on Earth, it was because she missed the life she was familiar with on Krypton where she had clarity in her perspective on life, a life where no one constantly tried killer her and her loved ones, but most of all the people she lost literally and figuratively were tied to that old life and those very people who she'd missed so much that she would give anything to have back again. '…you can't imagine what is like to have that feeling of comfort…,' Kara tried to put into words.

'I get it, you wanted the simplicity of the old life you had because the loved ones you lost were part of that life.' Oliver reasoned surprisingly on point. Kara smiled at the thought of having her own thoughts echoed back at her. While she didn't agree on his approach to dealing with criminals Kara was glad to have Oliver as her friend.

'Do you ever miss it?' Kara asked 'The days when you had your family and spent their fortune on drinks, girls and thrill seeking activities?'

'I used to, not anymore.' Oliver said with truth in his voice.

'Really? What changed your mind?' Kara asked surprised that the Green Arrow was happy with his current life of fighting crime and having psychotic villains trying to kill him and his loved ones on a regular basis.

'It's because of what I've gained out of it, if I was never shipwrecked and experienced those five years I wouldn't have met Digg, Felicity, or even Clark or you. I wouldn't have learned to value the people in my life and I would've still been that selfish ass that wasted his time on girls and clubbing.' Oliver explained

'Kara, living this life is going to test you, but the one important thing to remember is what you gain should always outweigh what you lose. Focus on those in your life you still can save and those who still need saving.'

Kara made it up to the top floor of her building she walked through the hallway until she was at her apartment door.

'Oliver, thanks.' Kara said with a smile.

'Hey what are friends for?' Oliver replied.


End file.
